The Freak Accident
by 0SnowTiger0
Summary: -INCOMPLETE- Because of a freak accident Vincent and Tifa switch bodies. Lets just say they aren’t to happy.....but it does help them realize some things.
1. Bandits

_The Freak Accident_

_Disclaimer__: I do not own anyone in this story. If you do not like mt story please tell me why, or just leave a message if you want._

_Summary__: Because of a freak accident Vincent and Tifa switch bodies. Lets just say they aren't to happy...but it does help them realize some things._

_**An: sorry if some of the chapters are a little short but I'm still working on mixing and matching chapters.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"I want that one," said Tifa pointing to a silver and black chocobo. Vincent and Tifa had been chasing after some bandits that had supposedly stolen Yuffie. Knowing Yuffie though, she had probably just made it up and let the rumor mill run wild. They still unfortunately had to check just to make sure it really was a rumor.

Vincent didn't even say anything he just pointed to a chocobo that was pure black with a midnight blue stripe running down its beak. After they had gathered the necessary riding materials they started out. Vincent was the first one to spot the bandits ahead of them. They looked to be going very fast and had a suspicious air hanging around them.

Quickly Tifa and Vincent speed up to close the distance between them and the bandits. Tifa thought it was going well and they would be done before night hit. Vincent on the other hand knew not to be hopeful for a fast capture. He had learned not to hope for anything after what Hojo had done to him. Then he had hoped for release from the torture, but that hadn't come. Once bitten twice shy.

Since Vincent was in the lead he was the first to notice that the bandits had altered their course somewhat. Looking over at Tifa he gestured with his hand in the new direction. Wordlessly they both turned and headed in the new direction. The next thing that happened baffled and surprised both of them.

Both Tifa and Vincent had been intensely watching the small group of bandits and it startled them when out of nowhere they dropped out of site. Vincent pushed his chocobo harder to see if he could catch a glimpse of the bandits. Tifa pushed her chocobo harder as well to catch up with Vincent. It came then as no surprise when they both went over the steep hidden cliff at the same time.

The last thought Vincent had was that the bandits knew the cliff was there.

The last thought Tifa had was that Yuffie being captured was a rumor because she would have yelled out when they went over the cliff.


	2. Bodies

_**Chapter 2**_

Dimly Vincent heard rocks clattering against each other. He remembered exactly what happened about an hour before so he wasn't at all disoriented when he came to. He lifted up his metal arm to see how much damage was sustained during the fall but what he saw blanked his entire mind of any kind of thought. He could barely process that there wasn't metal twinkling back at him in the dieing suns light. What he was staring at was a normal human un-experimented on fleshy hand. If he would have looked a little closer he would have noticed it was a female human hand.

Intrigued by this handful of a discovery (A/N: pun intended) he started investigating the rest of his new body. Before making any major movements though he tests to make sure nothings broken beyond moving. After wiggling all fingers and toes he slowly sat up and looked down. Letting out a shocked gasp that to him sounded suspiciously feminine he gently touched his stomach ad then a little higher to an ample chest. Guessing at what had happened when they fell he looked around for his own body. About 15 feet away lay his dust covered body that was unfortunately very still.

Vincent crawled closer to his body and pushed his first two fingers against his neck to check for a pulse. He found one although it was a bit thready. Thinking it couldn't get much worse he started gently shaking Tifa awake. When that didn't work he shook a little harder. Finally, he got a response, "Go away," Tifa muttered quietly. Not saying a word Vincent kept shaking her until she looked up. Tifa let out a tiny manly squeal and backed but quickly.

"I guess I would have had the same reaction if I saw myself shaking me awake," Vincent murmured just loud enough for her to hear. "I guess for some reason we switched bodies when we hit the canyon," he explained for her. "I can't be to sure but I don't think this is very permanent, so you don't have to worry about being stuck like that."

Tifa was still trying to grasp that she was looking at her own body so she didn't reply. It didn't take long however for her t snap out of it and say something. "What are we gonna tell everyone?"

"I don't think they would believe us if we told the truth, so we should just pretend to be normal. I mean it's not that hard since we've been around each other for so long."

"That sounds good," Tifa said thinking it was the most logical answer to their situation. "We should be fine as long as we don't do something out of character. I mean this has to wear off eventually."


	3. Behavior and Showers

_**Chapter 3**_

Vincent was halfway to the bar when he realized two very important things would have to occur for his charade in Tifa's body to work. One, he would have to date Cloud which that in and of itself made him shudder in disgust. The second reason was that he would have to wash Tifa's body since she was not one for being dirty. Just thinking about seeing Tifa naked in the mirror made him blush. That one action made him stop as soon as he realized he had done it. That was the first time he had blushed since he was a little boy and didn't know any better. Now he wondered what else he would be able to do that he normally couldn't. Without really consciously thinking about it he turns back around and starts looking for Tifa.

While Vincent was contemplating what his life was going to be like, Tifa was doing the exact same thing. She also had just realized she would have to act absolutely silent so as to not say something Tifa like instead of Vincent. Tifa didn't feel Vincent's face heat up, but she knew she normally would have when she thought of how she was going to have to wash Vincents body. She may love Cloud but she still looked out for cute guys and Vincent happens to be one of the ones she had looked at. With all the situations she could possibly get into she turned around and started looking for Vincent.


	4. Excuses

_**Chapter 4**_

Vincent and Tifa didn't even bother saying hello as they back tracked towards each other. After many minutes, which seemed like hours, of arguing they finally came to a solution to their rather pressing problem. They finally decided on having Tifa call Cloud and announce that Vincent was very sick. Way to sick, they mutually decided, for her to come home until she was rested. "No Cloud," Vincent fake coughed, "I'm sure I'll be fine soon enough to travel back. No, no you don't have to come out here. Yes Vincent is taking excellent care of me. Okay I'll call you back and update you on my condition soon. Alright, bye."

"What did he say?" Tifa asked, usually Cloud didn't agree so easily.

"Just that he was really busy with the bar so he couldn't come down. He said he better hear back within the week though."

"Alright well we'll call in a few days to 'update' him on my condition. He assumes we're staying at the mansion so he said he knew where to send Cid if he had too."

"I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to send the rest of the team either." With their misfortune in order they started to head in the direction of the mansion. It was a smooth ride there on some chocobos they rented halfway there and even smoother after they got Tifa settled in. Since Vincent's body had healed remarkably fast Tifa was the one who had the honor of cooking dinner since Tifa's body was still recovering. After a silent dinner in the kitchen they both headed upstairs to get ready for bed and sleep both desperatly needed.


	5. Tifa's bath

_**Chapter 5**_

Tifa sighed as she gathered the clothes she would change into after her shower. They had agreed during dinner that she would sleep in Vince's old room so she wouldn't have to go back and forth between rooms. Not that she would have minded, but Vince had insisted. During dinner Vincent had also told her where everything was so she wouldn't waste time looking for things. One good thing that came out of the experiments was the fact that he didn't grow any body hair, so she wouldn't have to shave him, unfortunately for him though he still had to shave her legs. That particular thought should have disturbed and embarrassed her, but it didn't for some reason she couldn't explain. The best reason she could come up without a lot of thinking was that they had been through so much together that she felt comfortable around him. She couldn't tell if he felt the same because he was so silent and barely showed emotion if he could help it.

Tifa made sure the door was locked, even though Vince wouldn't come in without her hearing him, and headed in to the bathroom. Since it was Vince's personal bathroom it was very big and expensive looking, just like the bedroom. Although both were red and black, the bathroom was all marble with silver faucets. He had managed to fit a walk in shower, Jaccuzi, and a four person bathtub with room to spare. Tifa didn't even hesitate when she walked in, she just went straight to the tub and started filling it up and adding rose scented bubbles along with the bottles she would need to help clean herself. She started pealing off clothing the second the tub became half-full because she didn't feel like standing naked and becoming cold while it filled.

Tifa had looked up in the mirror by accident, but what she say made her let out a startled gasp. She knew he was handsome from the little glimpses she would be granted, but she had never realized just how pretty his face and body was. In that split second of clarity she realized she loved Vincent very deeply. Tifa had never paid much attention to her feelings for him because of the predicaments they had gotten into lately, but it must of started during their time of the team. Tifa guessed she had also been so absorbed in getting Cloud's attention that she didn't notice much else. Add in the fact that she was running a bar and taking care of two children, she didn't get out much except for missions and to visit her friends once in a while.

Tifa's eyes dimmed almost as soon as they brightened. What good was her new found information if he didn't recuperate the feelings. Sighing, she quickly finished her bath because the big bed was calling out to the emotionally and physically drained woman. She slipped into a pair a Vincent's pajamas and clambered into bed, after all she had been through sleep pulled her under as soon as her head touched the pillow.


	6. Vincent's Revelation

_**Chapter 6**_

Vincent started humming as he gathered the supplies needed for a shower. He couldn't stop humming so he figured Tifa must have done it so much that it caused him to do it automatically. He was starting to get used to doing random things he couldn't control because Tifa did it. At first it annoyed him, but he started to appreciate it before long because it made him feel more human.

Before he would have had a fit about feeling more human, but after living so long alone he was starting to crave contact. He of course hid it from the team because they would worry and start to bother him. Vince wanted contact, he didn't want overbearing friends. He especially didn't want to worry Tifa because he loved her. Even though that thought automatically made him gasp, it still took a second for that to register in his mind.

Once that though registered in his mind the clothes he had in his hands soundlessly dropped to the floor. Vince turned on his heel and crossed the bathroom floor to the full length mirror next to the sink. He quietly looked at Tifa's face staring back at him from the mirror and gently touched his cheek. Vince was surprised he hadn't noticed it before since normally he was very perceptive about things that involved him and his feelings.

He couldn't think of where it could have started except when they were on the team. That was the first time he had been around someone like Tifa. He didn't think anyone could be that optimistic about the worst situations. Even though her and Yuffie had the same outlook at life he hadn't even glanced at Yuffie with anything other than a big brother in mind. For some reason Tifa had been different, she had been loving and caring which made it very hard for everyone to not love her. Vincent sighed, there's no way she loved him back when she had Cloud to look at all the time. Forgetting about the shower he climbed into bed and immediately fell asleep.


End file.
